


Divided We Fail

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Giveaway Round 2 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Bathtub Sex, Can four grown men fit in a bathtub?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Angst, OT4, They can when Ignis is in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: It's been a long day, and tensions are high all around. Noct, it seems, can be just as bad with words as Gladio when he tries - but none of his boyfriends can stay mad at him for long.(Alternate title: "Woohoo, Bathtime!")





	Divided We Fail

**Author's Note:**

> For Promptoisbae (maistro6) on Tumblr, who requested fluffy OT4 smut in the bath ;) Sorry this is so incredibly late. I swear, I started at least three different versions until I finally finished one I liked. Hope it's sorta kinda almost worth the wait ^^;;

It had been _a day_. Nonstop Imperial ambushes since they’d left Wiz’s ranch that morning, until they arrived, at long last, in front of the hotel in Lestallum. Dirty, tired, and all of them on the cranky side of irritable.

Noct’s mood was unquestionably the worst. As Ignis headed to the front desk to check in, the prince opted to flop himself down into a lobby chair and fold his arms. Not planning, it seemed, to help with the paperwork - or with unloading the car.

_Typical_ . Gladio scoffed loudly, dropping Noct’s duffel bag at his feet. “If it’s not too much trouble for _Your Highness_.”

A dismissive wave of Noct’s hand was all he received in response. Eyes rolling, he turned his attention to Prompto, who had given up on the heavier suitcases and was taking a break against the doors.

“You done with the trunk yet?” Gladio snapped at him, and watched blue eyes widen in panic. Prompto shook his head, then dashed outside to finish the job.

“You could at least give him a hand,” came Noct’s disinterested commentary from the lounge chair. Gladio turned to offer a few suggestions of his own when he caught sight of Ignis returning to their prince’s side. 

“Noct has a point. We’ve all got to pull our weight, and that means, by my calculations, you should be carrying at least twice as much as Prompto.” Lips drawn into a tight, tired frown, Ignis tucks his wallet back into his pocket and motions for Noctis to stand. “We’re on the fourth floor, last room on the left. Don’t forget to lock up the Regalia.”

Then he was walking away, half-dragging Noctis behind him toward the stairs even as the prince struggled to pull free.

Gladio sighed. _Some night this was turning out to be._

* * *

 

There were only two beds. 

Usually, it was an arrangement which worked just fine for the four of them. Noct, having spent his childhood with Ignis, slept easiest when curled up against his familiar chest. Likewise, Gladio - being a big guy - needed a lot of space, and he found that Prompto fit most comfortably next to him when he was stretched out at night. There were times when they switched things up, too; but no matter how they drew the line, no one ever ended up disappointed.

Except, of course, on that night. In keeping with his sour mood, Noct insisted on having a bed to himself. He didn’t want to share, and when Ignis pointed out the obvious flaw - that there wouldn’t be enough room for the rest of them - the prince snappily volunteered to go sleep alone in the Regalia, instead.

Ignis bid him do as he please, and stormed off to the bathroom.

That left Gladio, with his dark glare, and Prompto, who was rubbing his wrist nervously, behind to deal with the spoiled royal brat.

“What are you lookin’ at?” Noct deadpanned first, eyes narrowing at his shield from across the room. “I’m not allowed to be _tired_ now?” 

“We’re _all_ tired, Noct. _You’re_ being a little shit.” Gladio let his duffel bag fall from his shoulder onto the unclaimed mattress. “And you owe Ignis an apology.”

A scoff. Noct folded his arms and looked away, his knee-jerk reaction to knowing when he’s wrong, but not wanting to admit it. “Yeah, well. You were a dick to Prom today, and I don’t see you getting down on your knees to beg forgiveness.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Gladio caught Prompto shoot him an expectant look - one which _almost_ had his face flaring with heat, if his anger hadn’t beaten him to the chase. “Have it your way, Prince _Can’t-handle-the-truth_. Hope you enjoy your one-man slumber party. I’m hittin’ the shower.”

He whipped around on his heels, already peeling the shirt off his back when he heard Prompto’s voice, weak and half-hearted, in the cold air of the room behind him. “Woohoo…. Bathtime.” 

* * *

 

Ignis was still filling the tub when Gladio stalked into the room and dropped his belt to the floor. Wordlessly, he went for his pants next, then his briefs, ignoring both the look he was being given and the way Ignis’ brow arched up in clear amusement. 

“Are you planning to join me, or are you just putting on a show?” 

Shirtless himself, Iggy made no subtleties about the invitation. Nor did he resist when Gladio swooped in to claim his lips in a tense, yet meaningful, kiss. “Both, maybe?” The shield managed a smile, though it was strained with what Ignis correctly assumed was the argument he’d heard from the bedroom. “I think I just need to chill out for a while. You mind?”

“Do I ever?” Ignis handed Gladio one of the towels from under the sink. Unfastened his own belt and stepped out of the last of his clothing to the sight of the larger man’s growing smile. The bath, he noted, would take a few minutes yet. Time enough for the both of them to blow off some steam. “Noctis doesn’t mean it, you know.”

Ignis stepped into his arms, and Gladio easily wrapped him up in them. “Yeah. I know.” Lips against his collarbone as his fingers started to get lost in soft, chestnut locks. “He’s still young - hell, we all are - and he’s got a lot on his shoulders.”

“ _Mm_ ,” the man in his arms agreed, his own fingers tracing familiar lines over the hard planes of that muscular chest. “He fought hard out there today. Pushed himself more than necessary to protect us.”

“Huh. We’re the ones protecting him.” 

“Are we?” A shift, and Gladio pulled back to see those green eyes staring up at him. They looked heavy with exhaustion and...a touch of something else. Guilt? Concern? Fear? “I wonder how he feels watching us lay our lives on the line each day alongside him. Just more people he risks losing in this hopeless fight.”

“Igs, hey.” Gladio brushed his thumb over the ridge of Ignis’ cheekbone, using his own gaze to help reel him in before he could go too far down _that_ path. “It’s the same way I feel. The way we _all_ feel about wanting to hold onto each other.” Even as he spoke, his own mind weighed with sudden clarity, with understanding for flared tempers and snapped remarks. The four of them were...close. _Too_ close, maybe, and that was why they were sometimes at each others’ throats, bickering amongst themselves when the real enemy was the shadow of the _unknown_.

He laughed suddenly, and hugged Ignis tighter in his arms. “Right now, though, I feel like a real asshole.”

“As do I.”

Gladio could have said more, would have, if at that moment a rap of knuckles hadn’t sounded on the doorframe.

“Knock, knock,” came Prompto’s wary voice from just outside the hallway. “Got room for two more assholes in there?” Beyond the blond’s shoulder, Gladio could make out the silhouette of Noctis standing behind him. His eyes were rimmed in red and his lips pursed tight, but he appeared visibly disarmed compared to earlier in the night.

Ignis answered for the both of them when he smiled and said, “The more the merrier.”

* * *

 

“We are _definitely_ not all gonna fit in there.”  

Though Prompto was the first to say it, they’d all been thinking it. Even Noctis, once he managed to pull his lips away from Gladio’s long enough to assess the size of the bathtub, had been doubtful. But Ignis, with his knack for strategy, was already hard at work on a solution.

Or, well, as hard as work as he could be with Prompto’s hand on his cock. The transition had happened quickly; the moment Noct had gotten through the door he'd headed straight for Gladio - not in anger, it turned out, but in apology. Ignis had just managed to get out of the way before the prince was pulling his shield down to kiss him, hard and demanding as ever, though Gladio certainly hadn’t complained. The opening had left room for Prompto to throw himself at Ignis - all bubbling laughter and irresistable kisses as the four of them put the emotions of the day behind them. 

But faced at last with the prospect of trying to squeeze all of their limbs inside a single tub, even Ignis had needed some time to think. 

“Alright. Here’s the plan,” he said, slipping an arm around Prompto’s waist and gesturing to the bath. “Noctis will get in first.”

Gladio smirked against the prince’s neck. “Shouldn’t it be me? I’m the biggest.” 

“Yeah, the biggest _dork_.”  

“Watch it, Princess.” 

“It should be Noct,” Ignis answered smoothly. “Followed by Prompto, who will take his Highness’ lap.”

“Woohoo!” 

“Next, Gladio will slide in behind Noct, and I’ll sit on the edge facing all of you.”

Already tugging at the cords of his pants, Noctis shot his advisor a questioning look. “That doesn’t sound like much fun, Specs.”

“Don’t worry, Noct. I assure you,” he smiled, and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s freckled cheek. “I’ll have the best seat in the house.”

* * *

 

In all his years, Ignis had almost never been wrong about anything - and _this_ plan was no exception.  

The soapy water splashed warm and soothing around his calves, rhythmic as the waves crashed over the side of the bathtub and onto the tiles below. Luckily, he’d had the foresight to pick up all of their clothing before getting into position, and so there was nothing to distract him from the scene taking place right before his eyes.

Well, _almost_ nothing. Prompto’s mouth was certainly _something_ as it moved dutifully up and down the length of his cock. Wet, hot, vibrating now and again with the sounds of his throaty moans. Perfect, as always, and oh so eager to please.

Ignis’ gaze remained locked on the sight for a moment longer. On soft blond hair falling into Prompto’s face, and on the tight ring of his lips stroking over his flesh. But as tempting as his beauty was, Ignis had two more boyfriends to lavish with attention, as well.

So he followed the curve of the blond’s shoulder, up over flushed, freckled skin to the arch of his back. Down further to where the mounds of his ass just barely breached the surface of the bathwater, and where Noctis’ cock was pumping into him in time with the cresting waves.

“ _Hah...hah…,_ ” came the prince’s panted breaths. “ _Gladio, f-fuck._ S-slow down, I can’t... _ah!”_

Behind him, face buried in the dark hairs at the base of his neck, Gladio clenched his teeth in a tight grin. “No...can do, Princess. You feel too, _ngh_ , too _fucking good._ ”

_“Holy shit! Prom, I’m…!”_  

Ignis sucked in a breath of sympathy. Watched as Noctis tensed up, his eyes clamping shut and his fingers squeezing around Prompto’s lean hips. He thrust forward once, twice, sending another bucketful of water onto the floor before coming deep inside his friend’s body.

The aftershock rippled through all of them. Around Iggy’s cock, Prompto cried out in pleasure. Gladio growled out a string of curses at the overwhelming tightness that suddenly enveloped him, until he, too, looked a hair’s breadth from climax. 

When it was over, Ignis leaned forward to help the other three disentangle. Guided Noctis forward to the edge of the bathtub, while Prompto quickly whirled around and claimed the prince’s vacant “throne.” To the sound of their renewed (and vigorous) thrusting, Ignis kissed every last bit of tension out of Noctis - even as he chased his own orgasm within the familiar warmth of his fist. 

The four of them were tired. They were stubborn, and often too afraid to say the words that mattered most; replaced them with masks and walls and daggers when they were too hurt to let each other in. But despite it all, they knew their love was real. That at the end of the day, they would be standing together, as much a family as they were a team. They knew it, and yet sometimes they all needed a little reminding.

Which is why, after they’d toweled off and cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, Prompto helped Noct take both mattresses off the beds. Helped him set them up side-by-side on the floor, where the four of them could sleep together in a cozy pile of limbs and blankets. Safe, satisfied, and inseparable as ever.


End file.
